Chapter 2
by L.Q. Brooks
Summary: Chapter 2


1: Introduction

This book contains three stories about the children and teachers at Wayside School. But before we get to know them, there is something you ought to know so that you don't get confused.

Jenny rode on her motorcycle to school one day. She picked up Maurecia on her way there. She knew exactly where to go. Left. Right. Straight. Garfield Avenue, go off ramp at the nearest park, right, and so on and so on.

Wayside School was accidentally built sideways.

When they got to school that morning, something was different. Wayside School looked remolded. and the sky was dark on the sidewalk...ONLY the sidewalk. And it was only one story high. She remembered Louis telling a story about such a school. He probably asked to build Wayside differently.

It was supposed to be only one story high, with thirty classrooms all in a row. Instead it is thirty stories high, with one classroom on each story. The builder said he was very sorry.

Jenny and Maurecia got off the motor bike and headed into Wayside school. They looked this way. They looked that way. They couldn't find Mrs. Jules' class. Something was very wrong. They headed into the first classroom they could see, and they saw Stephen memorized by the teacher.

The children at Wayside like having a sideways school. They have an extra large playground.

"Stephen, wake up!" Jenny nudged Stephen. He didn't move. Suddenly someone said from behind, " Come with me." It was a familiar voice, but the face had a mask on. "Come down to the basement with me." They didn't want to, but they had to. They followed the masked stranger

to

the

basement.

The children and teachers described in this book all go to class on the top floor. So there are three stories from the thirtieth story of Wayside School.

"I am the grim reaper," the masked man said, and when Jenny looked at him, she saw she was correct. "Please don't take our souls," Maurecia begged. The Grim Reaper smiled; or at least they thought he did. Jenny didn't think some one wicked could smile, right? Wrong?

It has been said that these stories are strange and silly. That is probably true However, when I told stories about you to the children at Wayside, they thought you were strange and silly. That is probably also true.

The Grim Reaper grabbed Jenny by the hand and pulled her away from Maurecia. But then somebody flicked the lights in the basement. Louis said, "What are you guys doing at West High?"

2: Donuts

Dana loved donuts. She loved maple, glazed, chocolate, and sprinkled jelly filled chocolate. But most of all, she loved Myron flavored donuts. What? Don't tell me you have never tasted Myron flavored donuts! Mrs. Jules brings them to class every day! Like ice cream, but with a crusty kick to it. Myron hated donuts.

Myron and Dana were best friends, but they could never agree on anything. One day they were debating which is better, donuts or cake. Myron hated donuts. Dana hated cake. Their feud went on until the end of recess, and then the next recess more. Finally Louis walked up to them. "Donuts! Cake! DONUTS! CAKE!" they went on, but they couldn't decide. Louis had had enough.

"Look guys, you guys are best friends! Are you really going to end your friendship over donuts and cake?" Louis queried. Dana looked at Myron. Myron looked at Dana. They both looked at Louis and then back at each other. "DONUTS! CAKE!" they continued. Louis shrugged and walked away.

Next recess Todd walked up to them. "Louis was right back there. You shouldn't let this ruin your friendship," he told them. Dana looked at Myron. Myron looked at Dana. They both looked at Todd and then back at each other. "STAY OUT OF THIS TODD!" they screamed as loud as they could. Todd shrugged, scratched his head, and walked away.

The next day Terrence walked up to them. " Be friends, Chicken Hens!" he taunted them. Dana looked at Myron. Myron looked at Dana. They both looked at Terrence and then back at each other. "Stay out, Loud Mouth!" Terrence looked disgusted, but did as he was told to do. He walked away.

The next day, before Mrs. Jules would let Dana and Myron out, she had a talk with them. "I want you to make up and be friends again. You're best friends. You're better than this. If you make up, I will give you each a Tootsie Roll Pop for recess." They both apologized and got their candy.

At recess, Louis, Todd, and Terrence all walked up to them. They were amazed at how much they had changed. "Well done," Louis said. "Awesome job," Todd agreed. "I guess, Chicken Nest," Terrence admitted. Dana was given a cherry Tootsie Roll Pop and Myron was given a grape Tootsie Roll Pop.

Louis Todd, and Terrence left from their sight and Allison walked up with a cherry Tootsie Roll Pop. "What is that for?" Dana asked. "For not fighting like you two," she answered. "Not anymore," Dana replied. "We're thick as thieves." "That's good," Allison grinned. "But I have to say, cherry is much better than grape. "Nuh-uh!" Myron protested. "Yah-huh!" Dana inquired with Allison.

3: Three In One

Number One

In case you don't remember, Mrs. Jules is terrified of dead rats. She hates them and doesn't allow them in her classroom. Do you remember Sammy? Well, turns out he might not be dead. Read this story and tell me what you think.

Dameon looked around. He knew his crush hated dead rats, so he always kept an eye out for the smallest tail. Dameon saw the smallest tail. "Ah! Mrs. Jules, there's a rat in your classroom!" "Eek! Dameon, throw it out the window," Mrs. Jules screamed.

Dameon did as he was told while he tried not to scream. The rat smelled, and Dameon did too afterwards. "You stink, rat fink!" Terrence exclaimed. Mrs. Jules made him write his name on the board under the word DISCIPLINE. Dameon kept an eye out again. He saw another rat and said, "Ah! Mrs. Jules, there's a rat in your classroom!"

Mrs. Jules screamed as the rat cornered her in her desk. Dameon ran to the rescue. He protected her best he could, but the rat was too fast. It jumped on Mrs. Jules. "EEK!" she screamed louder than before. "I'll kill it!" Dameon exclaimed. He stepped on it and smashed it on the ground. Dameon was sent home on the kindergarten bus for letting a dead rat in the classroom.

Number Two

Paul and Leslie were friends again. They still didn't like their own names, so they switched again. Leslie was Paul and Paul was Leslie. It was simple. Now that they had switched their names, they were each other. Paul's pigtails dangled in front of Leslie. It was like it said to her, "Pull me, Leslie. Pull me." "I can't. I'll get sent on the kindergarten bus."

"I guess you're right. But I'm so lonely. Oh so lonely, oh so lonely." Leslie stared at Paul's pigtails. So easy. So vulnerable. "Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Paul screamed. Leslie shot back her hand. She looked sheepish. "Leslie pulled my pigtails!" Everyone laughed. Except for Leslie and Paul, of course. "Leslie! Go write your name on the DISCIPLINE list!" Mrs. Jules ordered. She did so.

"I'm so sorry, Paul," Leslie tried, but he didn't budge. Leslie felt awful. At recess they decided to switch back. They spun around and around and around until they both fell over again. Leslie was Leslie and Paul was Paul. It was simple. Leslie and Paul didn't like each other. They like-liked each other. To show their affection for each other, they pulled each other's pigtails.

Number Three

This story is about Mrs. Zarves. There is no Mrs. Zarves.

THE END.


End file.
